Light Sleeper
by spring.dreams.1
Summary: or why is Jade happy that she can sleep in the middle of a war.


**Author's note**: So i had this idea stuck in my mind for a while and i needed to write about it, this is my first Victorious fanfic so i hope i did well.

Also, i listed this story as Beck/Jade because it includes a few Bade moments but they are very little, this is mostly Jade centered.

My first language isn't English and i typed this on my phone so it probably has a lot of mistakes, i apologize for that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious or its characters.

_"How can she sleep right in the middle of the war?" _

Jade West used to be a light sleeper.

When she was little, the quietest noises could wake her up.

One night, her parents arrived really late from a trip and even though Jade had been asleep for two hours already, she woke up as soon as her parents opened the door of their room, the 4 years old girl ran across the hallway to say hi to their parents whom she hadn't seen in an entire week.

When she was 12 years old, being a light sleeper turned out to be a bad thing, the screams of her parents used to wake her up almost every night. The fights were usually about the same things; her dad working too much (Yeah, i am sure all you do in the office is work, that's why your secretary always stays with you - she had heard her mother say a few times) or her mom's drinking habit (Do you even realize how drunk you are right now? - she had heard her dad say once). But not matter what the fights were about, they always ended up with one of them leaving the house and Jade wishing that she wasn't such a light sleeper.

A few days before her thirteenth birthday, she realized that she sleep (almost) all through her parents's fight. She woke up at the end of it (when they started to throw insults at each other before one of them left the house) and with a smile in her face she went to sleep again as soon as she heard the sound of the door closing, happy that she wasn't such a light sleeper anymore.

When she was 15 years old, she didn't wake up at the sound of her parents's fights anymore, she usually found out that they had fought when she woke up and she realized that one of them wasn't home. One night was different though...

She woke up at the sound of her phone, she had fallen asleep with it on her hands so it was very close to her ear, and saw that she had a new message from Beck (Hey babe! I just got home from my trip! See you in the morning, love you!), with a smile in her face she saw that it was almost 1am and decided to go back to sleep after answering Beck's message when she heard her mother yelling (Where do you think you are going?) and her father strong footsteps along the noise of a suitcase rolling... As always, her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door of her room. Unfortunately, her father saw her and looked right into her eyes and told her in a quiet voice: "I'll be back, ok? This is just temporary, i promise. Tell your brother that, too."

And he left. It wasn't the first time she realized that her father never kept her promises.

So now, waiting in the airport for the plane that will take them back home, she was completely exhausted and annoyed at Trina and her complaints about how she slept in the middle of a war.

"How can it be posible for someone to sleep in the middle of a war? That's so creepy!" - screamed Trina with the most annoying voice Jade had ever heard.

"Honestly, i am very happy that i can sleep in the middle of one, so shut up!" - said Jade angrily closing her eyes and laying her head on Beck's shoulder. He looked at her with a worried expression and gave her a sweet kiss in her hair trying to calm her down. He was the only one that knew the reason why the little girl who used to wake up with the sound of raindrops had to learn how to sleep through a war. Maybe not a real war like the one they had to witness the last few days but a war between two people who suddenly stopped being the ones that she liked to wake up for so she could say hi to them.

Anyway, there are some stories that only a few people should know.

**A/N: **Please review, i will apreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
